Lilium
by tenkage onna
Summary: Allen had waited, and waited, and waited some more before he finally saw Lavi again. And by the time he did, it had already been a century. AU laviallen


this was based off a comic, a skit i did, and a comment i made to akarii on a picture on da i made (nods) akarii's oneshot from bun-bun certainly helped in creating this evil thing as well.

warnings- huh, AU, shounen ai, slight crossover, and angst  
inspiration- a comic i made, the song "pretty cake"...and...hmm...  
reasons- i really wanted to write this  
rating- k?  
pairing- lavi/allen  
summary- allen had waited, and waited, and waited some more before he finally saw lavi again. and by the time he did, it had already been a century.  
disclaimer- i wish i owned dgm...then mimi-chan wouldnt be so sad all the time cause her friend wouldnt go emo, and lavi sure as hell wouldnt be dead (if he even is). right now, i curse the owner who made dgm. buuut, as stated, i dont own a damn thing. so dont sue please.

sa, tobi and allen and kaoru are the names of my sons, and akarii and i always joke about allen and lavi, so...yeah. thats how this came to be.

lllllllllllll

It was sunny and bright, and all the playground was alive with high-pitched laughing and the sounds of little feet on wood chips. Children ran on the rubber and wood chips happily, hair messy, and slid down slides that were painted a cheery green. They played on brightly colored metal play sets, swung on swings, and played games like "lava monster", shrieking happily.

Away from them all were the parents, seated and watching when they weren't involved in the spastic giggle-filled games. They chatted or just sat there, as if just being here was a huge burden. Far from even them, on a bench that sat in a sea of dying green grass, a boy sat and watched them all forlornly. His hair was a light brown, and his eyes a cloudy, blue-grey color, looking large and dewy on his still slightly chubby pale face. He held onto a stuffed pink rabbit that was wearing a black coat and orange scarf, with messy sewn-in orange hair where the floppy pink ears jutted out from beneath the strange headband. One eye was patched up, and some white stuffing was peeking from the stitches.

He held the doll carefully, as if it were a delicate figurine from a china shop, and was watching the children and their families sadly. Not that he didn't have a family, he did. Two twin brothers who were annoying and teasing, a mother who was eccentric, and a "dad" who just sighed and tried to make sure her children grew up normal. He wasn't really saddened by the families, but by the fact that the children were all playing together.

Together.

He hadn't had the luxury of friends, sadly. As his brothers Tobi and Kaoru had said many times before, it was because he was "weird". He hugged the bunny doll closer and felt giant tears well in his dewy eyes, biting his bottom lip. He was weird; for all his normal looks, he was the only ten year old that still carried a stuffed animal to school, and still spoke to it.

Allen was the only boy his age who still felt attached to a toy. What's more, it was a pink bunny, something only a _**girl **_would like. Allen gently ran a hand over the doll's soft hair, sniffling pathetically. He sighed in depression and looked at the rabbit, biting his trembling lip once again.

"Am I weird?" he asked it quietly.

He was met by silence at first, before a calming and cheerful voice only he could hear replied, "_Of course not, Allen..."_

"Tobi-niichan and Kaoru-teme say I'm a freak..." he replied, eyes watering anew.

As usual, he waited for the voice, and was relieved to hear it again, "_You listen to __**Kaoru**__, Allen?"_

"Well... it's just that even _Kaoru_ has friends! Even Kaoru gets beat up less than me.. They all think I'm a freak!" Allen cried, tears spilling as his voice went up an octave.

The doll was quiet for a long moment, and Allen hugged it tightly to his chest and murmured, "L-Lavi? You still there..?"

_"Of course... I'd never leave you. I promised you that."_

Allen wiped his eyes on his sleeve, sniffling. "B-But Lavi, I don't remember-"

"_I know. Listen, don't cry... it's going to be okay. In fact, it's already starting to,"_ the doll said soothingly, a sort of pain in it's voice that Allen hated.

"H-Huh? Lavi, I don't-"

_"Look up," _the doll said, a sad yet happy tone that made Allen wary of doing as his friend ordered.

When Allen looked up, he saw someone; a boy around his age staring down at him with a soccer ball in his hands, two bright green eyes widened in shock. The boy's dark red hair fell over his face, partly into his thin and shiny glasses as he stared at Allen as if he were a strange animal. Allen stared back up, eyes wide and teary, suddenly afraid. Why hadn't Lavi warned him before this boy heard him like he always had? He swallowed and murmured a shaky, "Hi.."

To this, the red-head adjusted his glasses before quickly holding the ball again, frowning a little before breaking into a wide grin. "Hiya! I... assume you weren't talking to me?" he asked.

The brunette shook his head slowly, hugging Lavi closer to his chest, "N-No. I... I was talking to my friend.."

"Your bunny?"

"His name's Lavi," Allen said slowly, confused as to why he hadn't been assaulted yet.

The red-head puffed his chest out a little, grinning, "That's my name, too. Hey, can I see your Lavi-bunny?"

Allen glowered at the cheerful boy, knowing older kids always faked to make him trust them. He shook his head. "Lavi doesn't like strangers."

The boy named Lavi pouted, "Aww.. okay then."

"_Allen, let him hold me," the bunny whispered quitely, excited yet afraid._

"Eh? But, Lavi-"

"_Please Allen! I've waited for this for so long!"_ the voice begged, sounding like it might cry if Allen rejected it's plea.

"O-Okay..." he whispered, and held the doll gently in the arms out to the other Lavi, who blinked.

"I can hold him now?" he inquired excitedly.

The brunette nodded grudgingly, and the red-head gingerly went to take the doll from him. The moment his fingers touched the worn fabric of Lavi's pink paw, he froze, eyes dilating and he blanched. Allen was about to ask what was wrong before he felt a mind-shattering prick go through him. Dozens of voices and images were flying at him at top speed. It hurt so much, but he couldn't make them stop. All throughout the images, Lavi's voice was echoing, soothing him and telling him it was okay.

When finally it all stopped, he blinked, shuddering and panting. Glancing up, he saw the red-head's eyes were now closed and his mouth pulled into a frown. Lavi didn't want to open his eyes and see another boy who wasn't him from a black button eye again. When finally his dull green eyes opened, they went wide. He could see Allen, who was holding a limp doll.

"A-Allen...?" he whispered, eyes becoming moist behind the plastic of his glasses.

The brunette nodded, smiling a little at a time before tears had welled up. There was a pause before Lavi threw the soccer ball away, and let go of the toy's stuffed paw, flinging himself at allen and hugging him tightly. To say Allen was shocked... well, was an understatement. He listened to the silent crying into his shoulder, and wondered what just happened. He remembered so much, and he was still so confused. He shook Lavi's pink paw gently.

"L-Lavi...?" he whispered, suddenly fearful.

The boy pulled away and wiped at his eyes, blinking, "Oh, sorry..."

But Allen wasn't talking to him. His bunny-doll wouldn't respond. He shook it again and listened carefully. Nothing. "L-Lavi? Where'd you go? What's wrong? why won't you talk?!" he choked, tears streaming down his face.

A gentle hand rested upon his quivering arm, and Allen looked up, eyes wide and tear-filled. "A-Allen... the doll. That.. that was me. I-I'm back now so the doll won't talk anymore.."

Allen was quiet before shaking his head slowly, "No.. no, no! You're crazy! Make Lavi talk again! Make him come back!! I-I don't know you!!" he cried.

Something in Lavi snapped, and he felt a heavy, sinking feeling. "A-Allen--"

"No! You make him come back right now!!" the brunette continued to sob, clutching at his rabbit desperately.

"Dammit, Allen!" Lavi swore, grabbing the boy's chin and jerking it up so he was looking at him and not the doll, "I _am_ Lavi! The doll was a host, I'm him! C-Can't you remember..?" His voice began to crack, nearly betraying him in the process.

"N-No-!" suddenly Allen stopped, staring blankly at the boy in front of him. He saw a teen with a headband and an eyepatch, grinning at him from a doorway through one eye. He didn't know why his one eye wouldn't work. Suddenly he snapped back to reality and froze, gazing at Lavi once more.

"L-Lavi...?" he whispered, unsure of whether he was or not.

The red-head nodded, smiling weakly.

Suddenly, years and years of anguish fell on him, drowning him in a sea of utter despair. Years of waiting for that cheerful voice, those sweet lips came back to him. Years of watcing sunsets and rises and walking on snowy nights alone, waiting, came back. Years of Lavi not being there suddenly came back to him, and he remembered the feeling of something stinging going through his heart. He remembered a butterfly and a chinadoll girl, and the pain of never seeing Lavi again, and knowing it as everything became blurry.

He remembered his death, and he remembered what his doll must have known for years.

Suddenly, he began to sob, and hugged Lavi tightly, crying into his red and white t-shirt. The older boy smiled sadly, and embraced back, knowing what had happened. After Allen had wept out as much of his grief as he could, he pulled away and gazed upon the face he had missed for almost fours years.

"I-It's really you..."

"Y-Yeah."

"Where were you? I waited and waited forever! Where were you?!" Allen cried, more tears pouring from his stormy grey eyes.

Lavi looked away sadly, then back and smiled weakly, "What does it matter now? I'm back, as I promised."

"It matters to me! I waited... for forever..!" Allen sobbed again, wrapping his arms around the red-head tightly, "I died waiting for you!!"

"I-I know." Lavi replied. No more was said for the moment, as Allen continued to cry and curse his lover out.

After a while of this, finally Allen stopped and wiped furiously at his puffy red eyes, sniffling abruptedly as he smiled weakly at the red-head. "B-But.. you're back."

Lavi smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah."

"For good?"

"Forever."

Allen grinned, wiping his eyes one last time before leaning forward and kissing the red-head, who returned the kiss eagerly, hugging him tightly and close. There was a shout, and a sudden sigh of disgust. Lavi and Allen broke apart, and looked up to see a boy with long black hair frowning down at them.

"Tch, a hundred years almost and you two _still_ have no decency!" he complained, and Allen recognized him almost instantly.

"K-Kanda?!" he shrieked. The last person he wanted to ever meet again was here? How?!

The boy winced and glowered at him, "Aren't _you_ observant, beansprout.."

"Don't call me that..."

"Whatever."

Allen looked up at the boy and muttered dryly, "What're you doing here anyhow?" He adjusted his legs so he wasn't kneeling, but sitting. The brunette watched the older boy roll his eyes in annoyance behind almost straight cut bangs.

"You're not the only one who can be reincarnated," Kanda snapped, "everyone else is here, too. Somewhere. Just don't know where." He looked away. He hated admitting that he didn't know.

There was a long silence, and Allen suddenly felt warm. Everything seemed alot brighter, as if someone turned on a light. His friends were all out there somewhere, and he only had to find them again. Lavi adjusted his glasses before smiling sheepishly at Kanda, "Ah, sorry, Yuu-chan.. I forgot we were playing a game."

The long-haired boy snorted, "As if that matters..."

"'Course it does, Yuu-chan! Aren't we friends?" Lavi cried, glomping the other male and nearly toppling him over.

"Get offa me!!" Kanda shrieked, shoving at the clinging red-head who stuck like glue to his jeans.

Allen watched them, a smile growing on his face. He hadn't had his memories back for very long, but already he felt like the pieces that had been tossed from the puzzle were arranging themselves again. As Lavi and Kanda fought, the brunette reached down and picked up his worn pink bunny, which remained silent this whole time, and cradled it close to him.

It sort of felt like he was just a block or so away from his home after a long journey.

lllllllll

omg the angst!!!!...zomg! (sweardrop) er...yeah.


End file.
